deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Look Back in Anger/@comment-4689777-20140719160327
Okay, so guys, I'm home. I've spent a week on holiday without wifi and so I haven't talked to anyone online for that amount of time; it also means that I wasn't able to watch the Devious Maids finale until today. Naturally, it was the first thing I did as soon as I arrived back. I did consider trudging myself and my laptop over to the local pub in order to download it, but the idea of carrying said laptop over open water didn't fly wimme. And so, I've been waiting very patiently, and finally, after a 4 hour car journey and a very sore ass, I have seen Season 2's ending. Let's get on with this, shall we? Thoughts... *Where to start, where to start... how about with the ending? *I was very frightened that the gunshot would be used as a cliffhanger... and whaddayaknow it's like fifty motherfucking gunshots!!! *I really hope Spence isn't the one who's dead... That'd leave the path clear for Ernesto, but I don't want Rosie to get back together with Ernesto. It's really dumb that he's alive; lol, she's basically gonna have a whole season of what Zoila's been going through for 2 episodes (unless there is no season 3; obviously, I haven't been able to check if the show's been cancelled. I looked on the wiki to see if there was a season 3 page, and there wasn't, but that could just mean it's as of year unconfirmed... right? I hope so. If not, reading this is gonna be a bit of salt on the wound). *When Rosie mentioned Ernesto was murdered, I immediately thought that that was going to be the Season 3 mystery. *Why was she suddenly having doubts about Spence? That was random. Well, she did have her reasons, but from a story-wise perspective, it was pretty random. Especially since it was solved in under 5 seconds. Unless, of course, it comes back to haunt us during this whole Ernesto business. *OMG MAYBE ERNESTO IS THIS HUGE VILLAIN THAT'D BE COOL. *Now I hope that he tries to kill Rosie and/or Spence in 3.13. *Rosie was kind of a bitch to Carmen again, or so I thought. She's your friend, Rosie... aren't you a little uncomfortable asking her to do chores etc.? I mean, you've been a rich diva for no less than 5 minutes, and you're not even rich. You're just a diva. That was a fast conversion, ya' bitch. *Lol, I enjoyed the scene where she fired Carmen, who, btw, was wielding the same feather duster she used in her intro scene in the Pilot; I thought that was cool. *Carmen met Gilles Marini... he's so fucking hot! PMG I WANNA LICK HIS FACE!!! K. He's married, lol. I wonder if that's gonna be a fun story or more of a rehash... Come to think of it, it's the exact same as what happened in 2 Broke Girls... One of the mainies entered a relationship with Gilles' character on the show and he turned out to be married... lol, I guess he's a bit of a character actor? Aw, who cares, he's super-- *drools* *I got major deja vu in Ty's scene with Carmen where he went to the bedroom... has something similar happened on the show before? I feel it has. *So Jason told Ty to "start taking his meds again".... alright. I'm going to assume that that means Ty has some sort of mental deficiencies that make him crazy and the reason he's been acting crazy all season is because he's gone without medication... Unless Jason was referring to Ty's suicide attempt and was telling him to go swallow a bunch of pills again and this time finish the job...? I think the former. Yeah, the former. Gotta be. Lol, though, that latter. *I think Javier is dead. Why? Because YOLO. YOLO and then it ends and it has ended for him and now he is dead. Or not. Who knows? *ZOILA BE PREGGO YO!! How Lynette of her. Actually, considering she's probably not going to know who the father is and I actually expect this child to be miscarried (babies are annoying in TV shows), she's more of a Gaby. But old. *Pablo's such a dick... He retracts his offer of a kidney just because Zoila left him. I'm so glad she picked Javier, because WHAT A MASSIVE TWAT!! Not to mention the filthy lies... a woman's life is in the balance, that's not something to toy with, you fucking jerk. *Now I hope Pablo is the one who's dead. What a dickwad. *Getting back to Ty, his plan was very inelegant and made no sense. Aw well, blame it on the meds (or lack of), am I right? *What else... *Oh, yes! The main mystery! *Wait, Valentina... meh, I guess she ties in kind of. *Poor Vemi... when will they catch a break? *I thought it was very sweet of Adrian to do that for her, though. I was very happy when he referred to her as daughter-like. It defined what I've thought of and admired about their relationship for a while now. *Okay, okay, okay... First of all, Nick killed Barrett, wow, well done everyone, yay I can pat myself on the fucking back... BUT ARE THE PRODUCERS STUPID? Presumably, there were still people out there who had no idea what the outcome of the mystery was going to be. Well, not after those previous credits... they showed a scene of them grieving their son, followed by a scene of Marisol asking who Nick killed IN A HIT-AND-RUN... Clap Clap, way to make it even more glaringly obvious than it already was... dumbasses. *It was nice that Opal and Dahlia appeared again, though! :D The latter is supporting now, yay, and the mystery maid didn't miss the finale. *Ethan did, though. As did Tony. They should confirm that Tony is dead because I'd like for him to be dead. Ethan, however... he's just gone. If this show becomes long running, I expect him to make a Paul-like comeback one day. Or Tony. But Tony should be dead. *Okay, I very much enjoyed the entire flashback story. The Powells interrupting it every five seconds to make a comment made it even more highly entertaining. And then the acting they displayed afterwards was really topnotch. Loved it, can't complain. More climactic than the Season 1 mystery, for sure. To me, anyway. *Marisol sucks. Like really. Thou sucketh as a character. She basically just sat there for the whole ep having had one solo scene prior. Meh, what did we expect? Well, exactly that. The police suck too at, yunno... policing and junk. *I think, all in all, presuming this is not where the series itself ends, this was a good finale. I enjoyed it, I can't complain that much, and providing the cliffhanger doesn't have results that upset me completely, I'm very excited for Season 3. *crosses fingers for the series to be renewed, and if it's already been cancelled, gun at the ready to shoot myself with cos this show is amazing*. Anyway, I should really get on with catching up with you all now if I can so... signing off. X